


A Trip to the ER

by KendallFrost



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Yaoi, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendallFrost/pseuds/KendallFrost
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky really, really, really, hates needles.





	

I lift my right leg so high that I can almost feel all of the muscles involved in the movement pulling tightly, but I couldn’t care less; it is the kind of ache that I’m more than used to and, besides, I need to show off because right outside the rink, the only spectator that really matters has his eyes set on me. 

I focus on making my movements fluid and, above all, seducing. Today, I’m not dancing Agape, today I’m Eros on each jump, on each impulse. Today I’m not the Russian Fairy, but the Ice Tiger of Russia showcasing all that he has to offer. 

Quad salchow, triple toe loop, and right when I’m in the air I see something that makes me lose my balance. What the hell does Mila think she is doing caressing Otabek’s shoulder like that? Unfortunately, I do not manage to straighten the jump and I fall onto the ice, failing to stop the blow on one of my wrists. Speed makes me slide on the ice until I hit the barrier.

I can’t stand back up; I’m not sure if it is because of the rage that consumes me at knowing that Mila was making a move on Beka, if it is because how spectacularly I have embarrassed myself by failing to land a jump that I have perfected over the years, or if it is because of the numbing pain on my wrist.

I think I’ve really screwed something.

“Yura! Are you okay?”

Otabek is standing right next to me on the other side of the barrier; he got here so fast that I can barely imagine how he made it.

“I’m not sure...”

“What happened? Can you stand up?”

I nod and I comply, but my wrist protests when I try to lean on the barrier for support and I wince involuntarily.

“Yuri!” Victor has skated to me. It feels weird to have him training back here, but it is even weirder that the Katsudon is also here. I’m about to reply that it was nothing when Yakov gets to me looking like he can’t believe what just happened. 

“What on Earth were thinking about to fall like that? It isn’t like you to flub a jump so resoundingly... Are you okay?”

Yakov visually inspects me up and down, but Victor is the one to point what is obvious by now. 

“His wrist is very swollen...”

“Fine, you are off to the hospital,” Yakov’s voice doesn’t leave room for arguments. I hate hospitals, that is the last place I want to go to. It’s not like a have a grudge against doctors, but every time I lower my guard, they end up sticking a needle on me, and I positively hate needles. “Mila, go with him”

“I’ll go with him since I’m the only one not training,” Otabek refutes not letting anyone argue with him. I want to jump into his arms and kiss him because he just saved me from spending a few hours going stir crazy from boredom in a waiting room with Mila, but I’m content to dedicate him a smile as I leave the ice. I sit on a bench and Otabek helps me get rid of my skates, something that I wouldn’t have been able to do given the increasingly catastrophic state of my wrist.

It could have been worse; it could have been an ankle.

Much earlier than I would have liked, I find myself sitting on a gurney inside the most antiseptic room I’ve seen in my life. ¿Have I already mentioned that I hate hospitals? At least I managed to have Otabek accompany me after explaining to a gruff looking nurse that I wouldn’t go in unless he came with me. 

It’s been half an hour since I had some x-rays done when the doctor walks into the room. 

“Let’s see what happened to you.”

He is a young guy, with welcoming features and he is clearly not as worried about my wrist as I am. He places the x-rays on a backlit panel and I do not need to be a Medicine Major to know that the bone shouldn’t be split like that. A wrist fracture is going to mean a month off the ice; there is no way that Yakov will allow me to train with a cast. 

I’m making a titanic effort to hold back the tears so that Beka won’t think that I’m childish, but he must have noticed that something is going on inside my head because he embraces me kindly. 

“Well, it seems that your wrist is broken. I’m gonna have to fit you with a cast,” the doctor states in a tone that sounds way too upbeat considering the magnitude of the catastrophe. Of course, he doesn’t care, it isn’t his career that is in jeopardy here. “But don’t worry; it is a clean fracture and it will heal completely.”

I simply nod my head for fear that I will say something disrespectful if I open my mouth, and I lean against Beka. I feel like my world is about to come crumbling down and I need someone to comfort me. I hadn’t felt this powerless in my life. ¿Will I be able to make up for the four lost weeks and still be a decent competitor this season? Yakov is going to kill me... And then Lilia will make sure that I’m truly dead.

The doctor places the cast on my arm; it is a disgusting wet paste and I can’t fathom why medicine hasn’t evolved enough to find a better alternative to this, but I resign myself to wearing it. The real shock comes a few seconds later when I see the quack approaching me with a syringe in hand.

“What... What is that for?” I babble in a much less dignified way than I would have liked to.

The doctor smiles as if he were about to try to convince me that everything is fine, that he doesn’t intend to attack me with that needle.

“It is just and anti-inflammatory, it will help with the swelling and the pain”.

“No way! I’m fine,” I proclaim as I jump from the gurney heading for the door, but I crash against Beka, who is looking sternly at me as he holds me from my shoulders to keep me from walking, efficiently preventing my escape.

“Yura, do what the doctor says,” he says very strictly even though there is a shade of kindness in his voice, “Nothing will happen to you.”

I don’t want to seem bratty or anything like that, but that is more than I can handle.

“I don’t like needles...” I mumble as I shake my head; I feel defenseless, and at the same time there is a voice in my head telling me that I have no choice. “Please, don’t make me get the injection.”

Otabek tucks my hair away from my face and stares directly into my eyes. I feel that I could melt under that look if I only I weren’t so scared.

“It is not so bad, I promise, but you need all the help you can get to heal faster,” he speaks as if he were addressing a wounded animal and I can’t find it in myself to resist when he guides me back towards the gurney. “And if he tries to hurt you, I will defend you.”

As if I weren’t in control of my own movements, I bend over the gurney. Beka mimics my position on the other side, all the while locking his eyes with mine. I’m barely aware that the doctor has lowered my pants slightly and is rubbing alcohol on the area where he intends to stab me with the needle... And then, all of a sudden, Beka kisses me, but it isn’t a shy kiss like the ones I sometimes manage to steal when others are not looking; this is a resolute kiss, determined, extremely confident.

“It wasn’t that bad, was it?” he smiles almost imperceptibly and that’s when I realize that the doctor gave me the injection without me noticing.

“Hey! That’s cheating!” I complain as I laugh.

“But it worked, didn’t it?”

And I suddenly realize that there is nothing in the world that can scare me if I’m with Otabek.


End file.
